Fatal Attraction
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: They are related by blood. Witness how curiosity turns into passion, which then turns into indecision on the guy's part. The girl wants to stop, but cannot once it starts. *Final chapter added*
1. Dealing with H

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Where the hell are you Raigakure ninjas taking us?"

"We are taking you and Hyuuga Hinata to a halfway house, where you will stay until further notice. Once we get the order from Raikage, we will then take you to Raigakure."

"Okay, if your leader was smart, why doesn't he just order that you take Hinata-sama and I straight to your country? For a 'kage, he is really air headed." That last comment evidently pissed off the Rai-nins.

"Shut the hell up stupid Hyuugas, don't you dare talk about Raikage like that!" Neji gets knocked out cold.

* * *

Neji awakens to a door closing shut. He sees Hinata standing with two jars of water and some toast.

"Neji, good to see that you are awake. Do you have any headaches?"

"Yes, it feels like my right temple was impaled."

"Here, eat your toast and drink some water. We are lucky to get fresh water."

"Do you remember the last time we were kidnapped Hinata-sama?"

"I remember it very well. Those Iwagakure jerks gave us dirty water. Besides drinking dirty water, we were not given food either."

"I know. Good thing that Godaime threatened to wipe them off the map if they did not release us."

"Yes, it's so wonderful to know that Konoha cares about us."

"They're like our extended family."

"Anyways Neji, how will we escape from here?"

"I'm thinking that we should escape in the early morning, when the Rai-nins are asleep."

"So we are going to sleep here for a few hours?"

"I'm afraid so."

"That's not fair. I'm not even tired. What are we going to do to pass the time?"

"I can think of a few things Hinata-sama." Neji was blushing, as if he thought that she knew what he was thinking.

"What did you have in mind?" Neji was staring straight at Hinata. He looked very worried.

"Hinata-sama, forgive me for what I'm about to do. Since we both became Jounins, I've seen related people try this and um…"

"Neji, please get to the point." She was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, all I wanted to do was, um… I'm sorry about this Hinata-sama." Neji threw himself on Hinata, who was both surprised and confused.

"What on earth are you doing Neji?"

"I will not hurt you, I promise." Neji starts kissing her; first on the neck, then on the lips. Hinata blushes while trying to fend him off. Gradually, she relishes him being on top of her; she kisses him back. The cousin passion is growing more intense by the minute. Hinata purred when Neji kissed her neck. Now he was unbuttoning her shirt and doing so, it exposed Hinata's large breasts.

"Hinata-sama, your breasts are molded so wonderfully. They simply mesmerize me."

"Thank you very much. Mmmmm…" Now he's caressing her breasts and softly sucking on her nipples. They keep at it for about half an hour, when their bodies gave out from all of the movement. They lay on the mattress, naked, panting and in silence. Neji is the first to speak.

"Wow, that was certainly intense."

"What the hell did we just do Neji?"

"We had sex Hinata." She was in total disbelief.

"Why on earth did we just have sex? We are cousins Neji…COUSINS! Why did you thrust yourself on me?"

"Forgive me Hinata-sama. My body could not control itself. I just wanted to have sex with you, just to see what it was like."

"You made me do it with you." It looked like she was going to cry.

"Please relax Hinata-sama. I can understand why you are upset. You just went through an experience that perhaps you were not ready for?"

"Not ready for? Neji, you made me go through that _experience_."

"Hinata-sama, please do not accuse me of any wrongdoing. I distinctly recall saying that I would not hurt you. Did I hurt you?"

"The orgasm was quite stimulating; but other than that, no."

"Okay then. At the start, you never told me no. You never said _I don't want to do this with you_. While you struggled to make me get off of you, not once did I hear you say no. The longer I was on you, the more you wanted it. I will go as far as saying that you enjoyed the sex more than I did."

"I cannot believe you would say such a thing."

"Why wouldn't I, am I lying?" Hinata thought about it for a while and smiled.

"No, you are not lying." She gets down on him, and he starts to say something, but it is _too late_.

"Hinata-sama, we must escape. We need to get back home. Stop what you are doing right now and go put your clothes on."

"Oh, do I have to stop?"

"Yes you do."

"Weren't we planning on escaping in the early morning?"

"No, we will leave at once!" Neji quickly puts his clothes on.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Neji makes four clones. Hinata turns skeptical.

"Hey, isn't that Kaiten move strictly defensive?"

"Contrary to popular belief, it is not. Kaiten can be used both ways. Doing it by myself makes it quite forceful. With four clones, the force I alone make QUADRUPLES. Using Kaiten times four makes the force very strong. It will break through anything. We will escape right now; stand back Hinata-sama."

"Are you ready guys?"

"Yes sir!" The noise they all were making woke the Rai-nins.

"What the hell's going on in there?"

"You'll see right now."

"Clones, follow my lead."

-

- -

- - -

"KAITEN!" Neji was right. Five people doing kaiten versus one made the move have hurricane-force winds. The halfway house was destroyed. Six Rai-nins surrounded Neji, while two were around Hinata. Neji smiled.

"You guys do realize that Hinata-sama and I are Jounins right?"

"We do not care."

"Oh, so you all do want your asses kicked then?"

* * *

A/N= **I was planning on making this fic a one shot. However, I thought of more material as I was writing this and as a result, one more chapter will be added; maybe two. I usually do a little outline for my fics. I didn't write one this time. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this fic so far. This is the first time I write a NejixHina- centered story, so tell me what you thought about this fic in your review.**


	2. Consequences

Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Neji and Hinata both destroyed the Raigakure ninja and were able to return to Konoha with only minor cuts and bruises. What they didn't realize was that what went down in the halfway house was going to be consequential to them later on. A couple of weeks pass by and they still cannot stay away from each other. They did not turn into sex fiends or anything, but they took naps with each other every so often. When they want to take a nap with each other, they make up excuses to their handlers on where they will be going or what they will be doing. During one particular session of "nap time," they seem to agree that what they are doing is inappropriate.

"Hinata-sama," Neji says while once again caressing her breasts, "why do we keep doing this? It's like what you said: we are cousins. We could act like brother and sister, but we do not act like that. Our relationship has gone way beyond that realm. We still keep having sex with each other…"

"That is true Neji. We are cousins and we do indeed need to stop this. How can we stop though? Ever since we intercoursed at that halfway house, when I am around you, all I want to do is have sex."

"Therein lies the problem. We need to stop this."

"I know we do. You made me experience a powerful orgasm. Every time that I am around you, I remember the orgasm and how much it stimulated me. It was a great feeling that I cannot rid myself of."

"Listen to what you are saying Hinata-sama!"

"I know and I apologize for sounding so weird. I'm a shy person, a polite person, and a respectful person; that is my reputation. I cannot begin to imagine what would happen if people found out we were having sex with each other."

"I understand. I do not want your good name plagued by what we are doing."

"Thank you Neji."

"You are welcome. Where should we go from here?"

"I'm not sure, you tell me."

"We should have sex one more time. We need to give it all that we got, so that when we are done, we never do it again."

"Are you thinking with your head?"

"Yes and no."

"Well, _I think we might just need to do that_."

"Are you sure that you want to do it Hinata-sama? I can request that I be moved as far away from y—"

"No Neji, we need to have sex one more time."

"As you wish." They started kissing each other and soon the clothes were off. She got down and he put it in every spot. He made her orgasm so loud that it shattered a few windows. Afterwards, they swore to each other that this was going to be the final time they intercoursed.

* * *

Sometime after that, we find Hinata having dinner with some of her friends. They were beaming that she was a Jounin. Sakura commended her for it.

"You have come a long way Hinata-san. You stepped out of Neji's shadow and became strong. That is awesome."

"Thank you so much. Yeah, being a Jounin means a lot to me."

"By the way," asked Tenten, "where is Neji? He is not here…"

"Oh I'm sure that he is doing something important."

"Hinata, he has not had dinner with all of us in some time. As a matter of fact, he has not been seen for sometime either. What is going on?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I do not know." Tenten was now going to call her out.

"What is going on with you?"

"With me? There is nothing wrong."

"I believe there is. Ever since you came back from the kidnapping, your personality has changed. You are more confident and less timid. That does not happen this quickly. Something must have happened…"

"Okay, if you insist on knowing - - " Hinata immediately covered her mouth.

"I feel sick, gonna reverse." Hinata rushes to the girls room, where can be heard reversing everything that she had eaten at dinner. The girls rush to the bathroom to check up on Hinata, whom they find sitting down on the floor, head down. She spoke to Ino, Sakura, and Tenten without looking at them.

"I'm okay, you guys. Do not worry about me."

"No you aren't okay! You are starting to scare us Hinata. Usually one waits to talk before they get asked if they are okay. I know something is wrong with you. We are taking you to the hospital…STAT."

"I'll go to the hospital, though I can assure you that I am okay."

"Do not resist. We are all taking you to the hospital." So they take Hinata to the hospital, where they yell for a doctor. The doctor takes Hinata to Intensive Care, where he runs tests on her. When he starts telling her what she is, she yanks him by the collar.

"Doctor, you are going to tell my friends that I had a bout of stomach cramps."

"I cannot do that. My duty as a doctor - -"

"I do not care about what you duty is doctor. Remember, I am a Hyuuga…"

"Very well Hyuuga-sama." The doctor gets out of IC and tells the relieved Ino and Sakura that Hinata only had stomach cramps. Tenten, however, is not convinced about the diagnosis. She tells herself that she will not say anything now, but she will in a few months.

* * *

Hinata angrily walks over to Neji's room.

"Neji, wake up!"

"Wha, who's there?" Hinata's fuse went out.

"NEJI, WILL YOU FUCKING WAKE UP!" That indeed woke him up.

"What do you want Hinata-sama, it is not even dusk yet."

"Get dressed and meet me by our pond."

"Okay, I'll hurry."

- - -

The Hyuuga pond was deserted at this time. There was a bridge that lay over the pond. Hinata was staring at the water, head slightly down. Neji stepped onto the bridge.

"Hinata-sama, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you Neji. I've been under a lot of stress lately."

"Do not worry about it. Talk to me."

"Well, I went to the hospital today."

"How come?"

"I reversed my dinner."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did the doctor give you medicine?"

"No, he didn't give me anything."

"Well, why not?"

"I told him that I had stomach cramps."

"You got stomach cramps from reversing your dinner?"

"No, I told the doctor to lie about that."

"So you did not get stomach cramps. What did the doctor tell you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes Hinata-sama. I'm very worried about you."

"Come and touch my belly with your palm. Be gentle." Neji did as he was told. He immediately took a step back.

"Hinata-sama! You are not..."

"Yes, _I am_."


End file.
